


Three's a Crowd

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Multi, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Geoffrey Tennant/Ellen Fanshaw/Oliver Welles, ghost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd

Sometimes, it's like there's three of them in the bed, Ellen and Geoffrey, of course, but Oliver, too. Oliver, who ruined everything and Geoffrey still can't escape. His ghost lies between them when they sleep, haunts Geoffrey at the theatre (Ellen knows all theatres have ghosts, but this is ridiculous), but when they have sex...Geoffrey is so passionate, not gentle like he was before. He never hurts her, no, of course not, but the pleasure is sharp with that tiny edge of pain: thrusting just a little too hard, fingers digging into her hips just a little too deeply.

And sometimes--sometimes, when he comes, the name on his lips his not hers. She pretends she doesn't hear, turns her head away, but it's only to hide the tears.


End file.
